


HOTARUBI NO MORI E

by Luka_Crosszeria



Series: AkaFuri Es Real. [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, basada en hotarubi no mori e, final triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: El verano que viene, ya no podré seguirlo por todo el bosque, esta es quizás la despedida, la última vez que podremos estar juntos.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: AkaFuri Es Real. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892974
Kudos: 5





	HOTARUBI NO MORI E

**HOTARUBI NO MORI E.**

Fue en un día caluroso, en el verano de mis seis años que lo conocí.

Corriendo por la montaña me había separado de mi abuelo, en la montaña a la que la gente temía, donde una vez te perdías, decían nunca más regresarías.

En ese bosque con una aterradora leyenda, hogar de espíritus y demonios.

Corrí y corrí, desesperadamente tratando de encontrar una salida y rápidamente me cansé.

Entonces debido al cansancio y al miedo que tenía al estar solo en ese inmenso bosque que parecía estar cobrando vida, llore.

—¡Nunca más volveré aquí! — Grite, el crujido de las ramas de los árboles al moverse con el viento se escuchaba aterrador, casi como si estuvieran respondiéndome, diciéndome que no me necesitaban.

Pero entonces, él apareció.

—Oye, niño.

Escuche el crujir de las hojas secas, el viento revoloteando entre mi cabello, alce la vista y a lo lejos entre los troncos de varios árboles, había una persona.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Pregunto, ignorando completamente su pregunta, me puse de pie y comencé a correr hacia él.

—¡Hay...! ¡Hay una persona aquí! — Grite y tenía todas las intenciones de abrazarlo con fuerza, no me importaba lo extraño que fuera que estuviera en este lugar, tampoco la extraña máscara que llevaba en el rostro, era un niño perdido en todo caso. — ¡Estoy a salvo! — Emocionado extendí mis brazos, pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo, se apartó de mi camino.

Mi rostro entonces chocó de frente con el césped, raspando mi nariz y mi frente.

—¡Ay! — Me queje mientras sobaba mi frente, pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas.

—¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó y no pude escuchar rastro alguno de sinceridad en esa disculpa, más bien diría que escuche su risa oculta bajo aquella máscara. — ¿Eres un niño humano? — Habló de nuevo. — Si un humano me toca, yo desapareceré...

Me quedé un momento callado, en ese entonces no entendía muchas de sus palabras.

—¿Has dicho "humano"? ¿Acaso no eres tú un ser humano?

—Soy alguien que vive en este bosque.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces? ¿Acaso eres un espíritu? ¿Un monstruo? — Pregunté con fascinación y curiosidad. — ¿Qué es desaparecer? — Esa persona no me respondía, entonces de nuevo me levante y trate de tocarlo.

Parecía un juego, cada vez que estaba por tocarlo, él me esquivaba por completo y de cierto modo comencé a reír, comencé a divertirme un poco. Claro, hasta que él tomó un palo de madera y me golpeo con el.

—Parece que realmente no eres un humano... —Susurre con dolor mientras presionaba mi cabeza para tratar de calmar un poco el dolor... usar un palo para golpear a un niño, eso muy pocas veces lo veías.

Aun sosteniendo el trozo de madera entre sus manos me habló:

—Niño, desaparecer significa... Ser destruido, significa ya no estar más, ya no seré capaz de disfrutar de la fresca brisa del verano o de la fría nieve en el invierno. Ya no podré escuchar el hermoso cantar de las aves... — Me quedé en silencio, aunque no lo comprendí del todo, si aprendí que "desaparecer" daba mucho miedo. — Yamagami-sama* colocó un hechizo sobre mí, pero una vez que un humano me toque será mi fin.

Una fresca ráfaga de viento alborotó de nuevo mi cabello, el silencio invadió el lugar.

—Así que... —

— ¡Lo siento! — Le interrumpí, había gritado con todas mis fuerzas mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

Escuche una pequeña risita, entonces con la punta del palo de madera toco mi cabeza suavemente.

—Aquí, niño. Ya que no puedo tomar tu mano, solo tienes que agarrarte a esto, te sacare del bosque.

— ¿Eh?

—Estás perdido ¿No? — Él me daba la impresión de ser _una persona_ sumamente amable.

— ¡Gracias! — Grité de nuevo y de nuevo intenté lanzarme sobre él, ganándome de nueva cuenta un buen golpe, quizás las primeras impresiones nunca son correctas.

— ¡No hagas eso!

— ¡Lo siento!

Caminar por las escaleras de un viejo templo abandonado en medio del bosque, observar las estatuas de piedra de viejos dioses y sacerdotes, podría ser realmente aterrador, sobre todo con aquel crujir de las ramas de los árboles, o los ruidos extraños -probablemente de animales-, cualquier persona, incluso el más valiente podría tener miedo.

— ¡Es como un paseo!

—Un muy lúgubre paseo. — Añadió. —... ¿No tienes miedo? — Mi mirada se desvió hasta toparse con la suya, quiero pensar, porque no podía verlo directamente a los ojos, gracias a esa máscara que traía puesta.

— ¿Eh?...

En aquel entonces no pude escuchar su pregunta, ahora que lo pienso mejor, fue bastante obvio, cualquiera tendría miedo, en especial un niño de seis años, pero en esas circunstancias, aun cuando no podía sentir su mano o su calidez, solo un frío y duro pedazo de madera, me sentía protegido.

—Nada... — Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando, siendo guiado por él, mientras sonreía.

* * *

—Solo continúa recto, deberías ver las luces del pueblo en poco tiempo. Adiós.

—Tú... ¿Te quedarás aquí para siempre? ¿Puedo volver a jugar contigo? — Lo mire fijamente, bajo aquel Torii* de color rojo y ya bastante viejo, la madera comenzaba a pudrirse y las cuerdas y pergaminos sobre el ya bastante malgastados también.

—En este bosque hay muchos monstruos y espíritus "En el momento en que te vayas, tu corazón se perderá. Nunca más volverás." — Repitió al pie de la letra, lo que los aldeanos les decían a todos los niños que intentan saciar su curiosidad, acerca de la maldición que hay sobre la montaña.

—Mi nombre es... Furihata Kouki ¿Cómo te llamas tú? — El canto de las cigarras y la puesta de sol, en otras circunstancias me hubieran perecido hermosas, pero ahora no lograba escuchar su canto, tampoco podía ver aquellos colores deslumbrantes que pintaban las nubes minutos antes de que el sol se escondiera, me quede atrapado en aquella máscara, tras ella un par de ojos me observaban fijamente, era como si pudiera ver a través de mí, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando -aunque en ese momento no pensaba en nada-. —Co-como sea, ¡vendré mañana y te traerá un regalo de agradecimiento!

Alcé mi mano en modo de despedida, me di la media vuelta y tuve todas las intenciones de comenzar a correr.

— _Seijuro.._. — Escuché a mis espaldas, gire mi rostro esperando toparme con la figura de Seijuro, pero ahí, ya no había nadie. Sonreí un poco, antes de retomar el paso para volver a casa de mi abuelo, intentando adivinar cuál sería el mejor regalo para mi nuevo amigo ¿Qué se le regala a alguien que no es humano? Quizás un poco de comida, todos aman la comida, pero ¿y si no podía comerla?

—¡Kouki! — Escuche la voz de mi abuelo, traía una linterna y lucía bastante preocupado. — ¡Tu pequeño idiota! — Ganándome un golpe más de parte de él. Supongo que los merecía. — ¡No corras hacia el bosque tú solo! ¡¿Qué haría si te pierdes?! — Me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar de regreso al pueblo.

—Abuelo... ¿Es cierto que en este bosque viven espíritus y monstruos?

—No Kouki, solo son simples cuentos para asustar a los niños, pero veo que no son efectivos ahora. —Sonreí un poco. — Pero sabes, cuando era pequeño tampoco servían mucho... recuerdo que, en lugar de asustarme, mis amigos y yo queríamos ver a los monstruos, así que fui con ellos, pero no vimos nada. — Caminábamos a paso lento, por primera vez puse completa atención al abuelo.

Estas visitas cada verano, más que ser voluntarias eran forzadas, amaba a mi abuelo, pero el pueblo era otro asunto, desde que nací he sido criado en la ciudad, estoy acostumbrado al ruido, a la tecnología, a los grandes edificios, amo los videojuegos. Pero mis padres insistían en que pasara los veranos con mi abuelo, él ya es bastante mayor y ya no puede estar yendo a la ciudad cada verano, como lo hacía antes. Ahora el aire limpio y fresco del bosque era mucho mejor para él.

— ¡Oh! — Exclama sacándome de mis pensamientos. — Sabes, cada verano puedes escuchar, si prestas mucha atención; por la noche, una melodía que viene desde el bosque... ahora que lo pienso, Koji y los demás dicen que participaron una vez en secreto, en un festival de verano en el bosque... aunque si lo piensas es absurdo ¿Por qué harían un festival en secreto?

Sonreí un poco, quizás los amigos de Seijuro lo habían hecho... ¿Cómo serían los demás espíritus del bosque?

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué dijeron eso? Por algún tiempo todo el mundo pensó que seguramente fueron al festival de los espíritus, se creó un gran revuelo por eso... ¡Jahahaha!

* * *

—¡Oh, en serio, has venido! — Sentado bajo una de las columnas del torii, Seijuro se mantenía quieto. —Pensé que no volverías.

—¡Tú...! ¡¿Me esperabas?! — Soltando la bolsa donde llevaba las golosinas que ese día compartirá con Seijuro, de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo -porque realmente así era- me lancé con entusiasmo hacia él.

**GOLPE.**

—¡Ay! — De nuevo me golpeaba, ¡¿De dónde sacó ese palo?!

— ¿Nunca aprenderás?

—¡Lo siento! ¡Me emocione un poco! — Rasque con pena mi mejilla derecha, un viejo hábito que no ha podido desaparecer incluso con los años.

—¡Hace mucho calor aquí, vamos al lago ahí está más fresco!

—¿Eh? ¡¿Al lago?! — Me fascinaba la idea, pero se supone que el lago estaba demasiado lejos.

—No te preocupes, regresarás a salvo. — Nunca supe qué fue lo que hizo que yo confiara tan rápido en él, pero no me arrepiento de ello.

Nunca podría.

—Está bien.

Recuerdo el bello paisaje de las montañas, en el día, todo parecía brillar y no daba tanto miedo como en la noche, o quizás era por la presencia que podía sentir siempre a mi lado, ahí junto a mí caminando conmigo, siempre estaba Seijuro.

El pequeño río que nacía del lago, nos indicaba que el camino era el correcto, el pequeño puente de madera, a pesar de que las tablas rechinaron permanecían en buen estado, el agua cristalina y los pequeños peces, el aroma de las flores, el cálido sol, el canto de las cigarras, el viento meciendo las ramas de los árboles, chocando contra mi piel, los pequeños insectos, los pájaros, tantas cosas que antes me causaban terror, ahora que las miraba con atención me parecían hermosas.

De pronto comencé a escuchar pequeñas y lejanas voces, mis ojos viajaron por el lugar, buscando a quien hablaba, a lo lejos en medio de troncos de árboles y arbustos, una sombra apareció, dirigí mi vista hacia Seijuro, él parecía normal.

—¡Yo! — Saludo Seijuro a aquella sombra cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, observando.

—Seijuro... — Su voz sonaba más terrorífica cuando hablaba en voz alta. — ¿Es ese un niño humano? — Pude sentir como sus ojos, que parecían dos puntos negros en un lienzo blanco me observaron. — ¿Puedo comerlo? — Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda e intente esconderme detrás de Seijuro, claro sin tocarlo, no quería más golpes.

—No. —contestó él, solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio. — Es mi muy importante amigo.

—Si tú lo quieres de esa manera... niño humano, no toques a Seijuro. Si lo haces ¡Te comeré!

—¡Atchu!

Seijuro estornudo, aunque yo temblaba de miedo por las palabras dichas de aquel monstruo, que de inmediato desapareció en una nube de humo cuando se sorprendió por el estornudo de Seijuro.

— ¡Un zorro! — Grite cuando de entre la brumosa nube, apareció lo que a mi parecer era un zorro, claro no un zorro normal, ¿Qué zorro normal posee dos colas? — ¿En verdad él es un monstruo? — Le pregunté a Seijuro, ladeé mi rostro, entonces el pequeño zorro corrió lejos de nosotros.

— ¡Hace unos segundos parecías morirte del miedo! ¿Y lo preguntas? Se transforman para asustar a los humanos, pero son buenos en realidad. — Infle mis mejillas y forme un puchero, cuando lo pienso ahora, eso era realmente vergonzoso.

— ¡Genial! ¡Es la primera vez que veo uno! — Alcé mis brazos y los bajé una y otra vez.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que soy yo?

— ¿Qué clase de espíritu eres tú? ¿Por qué llevas una máscara? ¿Acaso...? — Antes de terminar la oración, me congele, quería preguntar si él no tenía rostro, pero imaginar eso, fue demasiado para un niño de seis años de edad.

—No imagines cosas raras... — Seijuro interrumpió mis pequeños y algo dementes pensamientos y siguió caminando. — No hay una razón en particular para que lleve esta máscara.

Lo seguí de inmediato, no quería volver a estar solo en el bosque, pero tampoco quería separarme de él.

—Basta de mí, ¿Qué puedes contarme del mundo humano, Kouki? — La primera de muchas veces que Seijuro llamaría mi nombre, la primera de muchas veces que sentí en mi pecho un sentimiento cálido.

Sonreí con un poco de superioridad.

— ¿Te interesa? — Le pregunté.

— ¿Por qué más estaría aquí? — No pude ver su rostro, pero estoy casi seguro que Seijuro sonreía.

El día siguiente, y el siguiente, y el siguiente... continúe yendo a ver a Seijuro, jugar con él, hablar con él, todos los días se volvieron interesantes al estar con él, incluso las cosas más aburridas se volvieron divertidas, ver crecer las flores, darles forma a las nubes, las gotas de lluvia caer, el arcoíris que se formaría después de que dejara de llover, intentar encontrar el oro que está al final del arcoíris.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, lo primero que sentí fue la refrescante brisa golpear contra mi piel, el sol brillaba con intensidad, tallé mis ojos, aún continuaba medio dormido, di un pequeño bostezo y me pregunté en donde me encontraba, al echar un vistazo alrededor, vi un extenso campo verde, lleno de flores, árboles y arbustos, ¡Oh, es verdad! Me había quedado dormido mientras hablaba con Seijuro...

¿Dónde estaba Seijuro?

Entonces mis oídos escucharon una pequeña y pausada respiración, voltee hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba, recostado a una distancia considerable de mí, mis mejillas se ruborizan, puesto que Seijuro tenía que alejarse de mí, porque me movía mucho cuando estaba dormido.

Me acerqué un poco, ni siquiera mientras dormía se quitaba la máscara, me reí un poco, era una típica máscara de zorro, como las que venden en los festivales.

— ¿Estás despierto, Sei? — Silencio, no me contestó... suponía que dormía profundamente, coloque mi mano sobre la punta de la nariz de la máscara, pensaba que mientras no lo tocara directamente estaba bien. — Solo un poco... — murmuré y con cuidado, poco a poco alce la máscara, salió fácilmente y pude apreciar por primera vez el rostro de Seijuro, mis miedos infantiles ahora podían desaparecer al ver el rostro de Seijuro, sereno, tranquilo y apuesto.

Su cabello de una tonalidad roja como las flores de gerbera que mamá cuidaba en su pequeño jardín, su piel pálida a diferencia de la mía que según mi madre tenía un bonito tono tostado, supongo por el sol...

Ahí, bajo aquella máscara había un rostro tan humano como el mío. Su nariz era perfecta, su barbilla también, todo en su rostro parecía hecho a la perfección, incluso sus largas y pobladas pestañas, sus cejas eran finas, me gustaría saber de qué color son sus ojos. Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó por mi mente, Seijuro habría sus ojos mostrándome dos gemas color rubí. Seijuro alzó una de sus cejas y después me sonrió, una bonita y bella sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veía, sin esa estorbosa máscara.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y de inmediato mi rostro se encendió en un tono rojo escarlata, mis mejillas hervían, y deje caer sobre su rostro la máscara.

— ¡Lo siento!

— ¡Auch! ¡Acatando mientras duermo! ¿Así son los niños de ahora?

—Ni siquiera dormías. — Bufé con cierto enfado y con las mejillas aún sonrojadas. — Pero... ¿Por qué llevas esa máscara?

Seijuro se levantó un poco, apoyado sobre sus hombros me vio directamente a los ojos.

—Si no la usara, me vería como cualquier persona normal ¿Cierto?

—Eres raro. — Y comencé a reír, segundos después la risa de Seijuro acompañó a la mía.

De regresó a la entrada del bosque, por fin después de haber estado aquí por varias semanas, tendría que regresar a casa, quizás en otras circunstancias, estaría súper feliz y contento, pero ahora... regresar a casa, significaba separarme de Seijuro, de mi amigo.

— ¿También vendrás mañana, Kouki?

Me adelanté un poco, y me pare frente a Seijuro, negué varias veces.

—Mañana tengo que regresar a casa... — No pude ver su expresión por culpa de aquella máscara. — Solo vengo de visita durante el verano, así que mañana tengo que regresar.

— ¡Ehh!, es verdad, ya habías mencionado algo así. — Y pasó de largo, bueno, no esperaba nada más. — Vendrás el próximo año, ¿verdad? Aún hay muchas cosas que tengo que mostrarte.

— ¡SI!

Y el siguiente verano, como lo prometí, regresé a las montañas, como lo esperaba mi especial amigo, esperaba por mi bajo ese viejo y malgastado torii, el tiempo que pasaba con Seijuro era muy preciado para mí, el segundo verano, tardó más de lo que esperaba en llegar.

El tercero...

—¡Seijuro!... — Quizás si fuera la primera vez que me topo con algo fuera de este mundo, habría gritado y llorado como un bebé, al ver a una rama de árbol tomar la forma de una mano y tratar de alejar a Seijuro de mí.

Como un niño veía aquello con curiosidad, sin miedo... hasta ese punto, había ya conocido a varios de los amigos de Seijuro, algunos realmente amables, algunos otros recelosos y precavidos con el 'Niño humano' que estaba con Seijuro.

—Ten cuidado... —Lo escuche de nuevo hablar, era una voz hueca y grave. —Ese niño es peligroso, Seijuro.

—Gracias, pero no te preocupes. —Le contestó con tranquilidad. La rama que había tomado la forma de una mano, poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.

—Niño humano... no toques a Seijuro.

Aún envuelto en aquella situación, fascinado con lo que veía y escuchaba, pude contestarle.

—Sí... — Murmuré, Seijuro siguió su camino, antes de que pudiera seguirle, descubrí, viajando al pasado en los veranos anteriores que estuve con él, y esto lo confirmaba, ellos, los espíritus y monstruos podían tocarlo, y que además ellos amaban a Seijuro.

* * *

—¡Kouki!—Escondido entre las ramas de un árbol, podía escuchar a Seijuro gritar mi nombre, intenté no reír demasiado fuerte, quería sorprenderlo un poco. — ¿Kouki, dónde estás?

—¡Haaaa! —Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me dejé caer, sosteniéndome de una de las ramas con mis piernas.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —Hablo con normalidad, me sentí decepcionado, no puede asustarlo, aunque él era un experto en eso.

— ¿Quería asustarte un poco?

—¡Estas a años luz de poder hacerlo! — Sonreí, suspiré y traté de volver a subir.

— ¿No puedes quitarte esa máscara? ¿Por lo menos cuando estés conmigo?

Seijuro subió un poco la máscara y pude ver su barbilla y sus labios, estos sonreían.

— ¿Por qué? — Cuando estuve sentado en la rama del árbol, mecí mis pies con nerviosismo, no lo entendía, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mi corazón latió con mayor fuerza.

—Por nada en particular. — Desvié mi mirada, por algún motivo no quería que notara mis mejillas sonrojadas.

**¡CRACK!**

— ¡¿Eh?!/ ¡Ah! — Gritamos al mismo tiempo, cuando la rama donde estaba se partió por la mitad, caía hacia el suelo, Seijuro corrió hacia mí, la máscara que cubría su rostro quedó botada en el piso, pude ver directamente sus ojos y la preocupación de su rostro al correr hacia a mí.

—¡Kouki! — Extendió sus manos, intentando atraparme, mis ojos se abrieron completamente y las advertencias de todos los espíritus y monstruos del bosque resonaron en mi mente, no debo tocar a Seijuro. Al parecer Seijuro se dio cuenta del error que cometería al atraparme y antes de que tocara sus manos, él las retiro.

—¡Auuu! — Caí sobre algunos arbustos, mi corazón latía fuertemente, no solo por la caída, también por las acciones de Seijuro.

—Oye, Kouki... lo siento. — Se disculpó.

—No importa. — Me levanté de la maleza, había algunas ramas que rasparon mis brazos y mi mejilla izquierda.

—Eso fue realmente peligroso, no vuelvas a hacerlo. — Se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura, yo mantenía la cabeza baja.

—Está bien... tu tampoco vuelvas a hacerlo, Seijuro. — Mi mirada subió, topándose con los ojos de Seijuro, su ceja alzada, confuso por mis palabras. — Pase lo que pase, no... — Mi voz se cortó y las lágrimas fluían poco a poco, las pequeñas heridas en mi mejilla, ardían al contacto con las lágrimas saladas. — No debes tocarme, nunca.

Ese día lloré hasta cansarme, hasta que pensé me había quedado sin lágrimas, Seijuro se mantuvo a mi lado en silencio. Al día siguiente todo volvió a ser normal, ni Seijuro no yo, tocamos ese tema, por lo menos en ese verano.

El siguiente verano, y el siguiente después de ese, cada vez que llegaba el verano, ambos nos encontrábamos bajo aquel torii de madera.

— ¡Seijuro! — Corrí hacia mi encontró con él, aún llevaba mis maletas, antes de llegar a casa del abuelo me desvié un poco. Jamás pensé encontrarlo ahí, se supone que deberíamos vernos un poco más tarde.

—¡Kouki, has vuelto más temprano esta vez!

—Tenía que mostrarte esto. — Me señalé a mí mismo, Seijuro me vio fijamente y en silencio, dejé las maletas en el suelo y la mochila que traía, este año había entrado por fin a la secundaria, el uniforme, no era nada especial, pero era la primera vez que vestía un uniforme. Aunque los uniformes eran prácticamente obligatorios en las escuelas japonesas, la escuela primaria era menos estricta referente a estos temas, y por ello nunca tuve que usar uniforme.

— ¡Ehh!

— ¡Este año entre a la secundaria! — Por eso ahora que podía usar uno, no pude resistirme a mostrárselo a Seijuro.

— ¡Aunque sigues siendo un niño! — Se río y yo bufe, aunque después ese mismo día, cuando llegue vestido como normalmente lo hacía, de nuevo a nuestro encuentro, Seijuro comenzó a preguntarme más acerca de la escuela, preguntó sobre los exámenes, sobre los maestros, si tenía amigos ya. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro yo le contestaba, queriendo saciar un poco de aquella curiosidad.

Caminábamos juntos, como siempre él lideraba y yo lo seguía, mientras caminaba sobre un tronco caído me di cuenta que gracias a eso nuestras sombras eran casi del mismo tamaño y también comprendí que poco a poco estaba creciendo y muy pronto alcanzaría su misma altura. 

También descubrí que Seijuro, a comparación de los seres humanos, envejecía más lentamente, al pasar las estaciones y los años, mi apariencia en comparación de la de Seijuro cambiaba.

Una vez comencé a pensar que tarde o temprano sería más alto que Seijuro y obviamente tendría más años, a Seijuro aquello no parecía importarle, porque cuando se lo comenté, él simplemente río y se mantuvo en su lugar quieto, admirando el bello campo de flores, algunas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor y una en particular se posó en la punta de la nariz de la máscara de zorro que traía puesta, escuché su risa e inconscientemente sonreí también.

Aunque Seijuro quisiera evitar ese tema, tarde o temprano más que su altura, superaría su edad...

Y, aun así, aunque día con día observe las cosas sorprendentes que pasaban alrededor de Seijuro, algo dentro de mí, aún guardaba esperanzas de que Seijuro fuera un humano, un simple humano normal.

* * *

—¡Kuroko! — Grite, el vaho que salía de mi boca me impidió por un momento ver el camino y mi naturaleza torpe no evito que mi trasero golpeara el frío suelo.

El invierno más frío que puedo recordar, estaba envuelto en miles de capas de ropa, tanto que parecía un gracioso oso de peluche, mis amigos se reían mucho de mí en estos tiempos, pero es que simplemente no soporto el frío.

— ¿Estás bien Furi? — Kagami extendió su mano y aun con el dolor de la caída y con mis mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza y el frío, tomé su mano, era cálida... entonces mi mente viajó hacia el pueblo natal de mi abuelo, hacia la montaña, hacia Seijuro... ¿Cómo estaría ahora? ¿Qué haría? ¿A él le gustaría la nieve? Sonreí al imaginarlo bajó nuestro torii atrapando pequeños copos de nieve que se derriten con facilidad.

—Gracias. — Susurra débilmente y los tres seguimos nuestro camino, de pronto una pequeña lágrima cayó, un sentimiento que siempre había estado ahí, pero que no había dejado salir por miedo... yo quería ver a Seijuro, quería estar con él, quería tocarlo.

* * *

— ¿Qué tal? — Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, esta vez mostrando mi uniforme de la preparatoria, es diferente, un poco.

—¿Nuevo uniforme? —Asentí, Seijuro estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre el verde césped. Con cuidado tocó la chaqueta que esa vez le mostré, la preparatoria a la que entre, se llamaba Seirin. —Ahora ya no saltas cada vez que me vez. — Lo escuche hablar con cierta nostalgia, los años para mí pasaban realmente rápido, pero para Seijuro era como ver pasar el tiempo desde una lejana distancia sin poder avanzar.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Los golpes y el dolor son buenos maestros! — Seijuro sonrió, el viento meció las ramas de los árboles y algunos pájaros revoloteaban en el cielo azul. — Yo no puedo esperar para graduarme...

— ¿Qué harás después de eso?

—Encontrar un trabajo por supuesto, quiero trabajar en el pueblo... así yo podría verte todas las veces que quiera, en primavera, en verano, otoño e invierno. — De nuevo no pude ver su rostro, pero Seijuro se mantuvo en silencio.

—No soy un espíritu, pero tampoco soy humano, Kouki. Yamagami-sama me ha dicho que probablemente yo fui un niño humano, — escuche con atención cada palabra que salía de su boca, su voz tenía un tono serio, que jamás había escuchado en él. — Seguramente yo fui abandonado en este bosque y morí, Yamagami-sama se compadeció de mí y me permitió seguir vivo, pero debido a eso... en cuando este cuerpo toque a un humano, desapareceré. — Seijuro levantó su mano derecha y la alzó hacia las nubes, hacia el sol e intentó atraparlo con ella.

—Seijuro...

—Por eso, Kouki... está bien si me olvidas. — Con el paso del tiempo aprendí a leerlo con facilidad, aun cuando mantenía su rostro escondido bajo aquella máscara. Y bajo aquel contexto pude encontrar lo que en realidad quería decirme: 'Por favor, no me olvides.'

—Invierno, primavera e incluso en otoño, Seijuro, yo pienso en ti, todo el tiempo. Seijuro, no te olvides de mí. — Las palabras que él no pudo expresar yo las dije.

Yo fui el egoísta esta vez.

— ¡No lo haré! — Me prometió durante la segunda semana de mi último verano feliz.

Sabía que, a pesar de todo, un día tarde o temprano, nuestros caminos inevitablemente se separarían, un día ya no podríamos volver a vernos durante los veranos, ya no escucharía su voz, pero, aunque sabía que eso sucedería yo me mantenía firme, porque nadie podría quitarme sus recuerdos, nadie podría evitar que siguiera llamando su nombre.

—¿Un festival de monstruos?

—No, es: "El festival de verano de los monstruos" — Me quedé callado un tiempo.

—¿No es lo mismo? — Ambos nos encontrábamos sentados frente al lago, lanzando pequeñas piedras, compitiendo por ver quien lanzaba más lejos. Obviamente Seijuro siempre ganaba, aunque ya sospechaba que hacía trampa.

—El contexto es diferente. —Sonreí. — ¿Quieres ir?

—¡Yo iré! ¡Claro que iré!

—Había estado esperando a que crecieras un poco y que te acostumbraras a esto, siempre quise mostrarte, pero eras un niño y pensé que tendrías miedo.

—Iré, aunque tenga miedo iré. — Mis ojos brillaban por la emoción.

—Así que vendrás, ¿eh? Entonces nos veremos a las ocho en nuestro lugar habitual. — Bajo el torii de madera rojo. — No te preocupes, te traeré de regreso. Te protegeré Kouki. — Mis mejillas se ruborizan y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, parecía un tambor.

—Sabes, cuando dices esas cosas, quiero saltar sobre ti... — Dije aquellas palabras sin pensarlo mucho, simplemente era lo que sentía en ese momento.

—No me importaría. — Me contestó, Seijuro se puso de pie y el sol pareció esperar por eso, porque inmediatamente fue cubierto por la brillante luz del sol.

* * *

—Bien, amarra esto a tu muñeca, Kouki. — Seijuro me dio un pedazo de tela blanco, una esquina estaba atada a su muñeca, sonriente y con un poco de nerviosismo, amarre la otra punta a mi muñeca.

—¡Es como una cita! — Bromee con él, esperando alguna reacción graciosa.

—Es una cita. — Confirmó Seijuro, escuché su típica risilla y quise disimular el sonrojo intenso de mis mejillas.

Quise distraerme mirando hacia otro lado, muchas "personas" visitaban este festival, pude distinguir a algunos espíritus que ya conocía gracias a Seijuro, vestían yukatas*, Seijuro y yo también las vestíamos, él en un color rojo escarlata, yo un color café claro.

Comencé a caminar siguiendo a Seijuro, esto nunca cambiaria y tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

Todo era tan normal, y a menos que Seijuro no me hubiera dicho que este festival era hecho por los espíritus que vivían en el bosque, jamás lo habría imaginado.

—No se diferencia en nada con un festival normal.

—¿Verdad? ¡A veces cuando los humanos se unen en secreto, ni siquiera lo notamos! — Me contesto y no pude evitar recordar las palabras de mi abuelo en el primer verano que conocí a Seijuro... quizás Koji-san no dijo ninguna mentira.

Los grandes tambores comenzaron a resonar, la danza Bon Odori* comenzó, yo reía al ver a los pequeños zorros intentando coordinarse, Seijuro también ríe, puedo escuchar su refrescante risa.

—Sabes, — lo escucho hablar, nuestras miradas se encuentran de nuevo, porque Seijuro levantó la máscara que traía, — Yo... ya no puedo esperar hasta el siguiente verano para verte. — De fondo los coloridos y vistosos fuegos artificiales, al explotar hacen un gran ruido y supongo que no debí ser capaz de escucharlo, pero lo escuchaba tan claramente como si todo a nuestro alrededor se hubiera esfumado.

—Sei... — Comenzó a caminar, vi su espalda alejarse lentamente.

—Incluso si tengo que pasar sobre multitudes de personas, yo quiero verte, Kouki. — Incluso aunque la pequeña tela me jalaba, yo seguí estático en mi lugar. Seijuro se quitó por completo la máscara y me la puso, besando en el proceso la nariz de aquella máscara de zorro. A través de las aberturas que tenía, pude ver su rostro y muy en el fondo agradecí que él no pudiera ver el mío.

¡Ah!

El siguiente verano, él ya no estará esperando por mi bajo aquel torii, el siguiente verano, ya no escucharé más su voz, tampoco podré compartir con él los dulces que mi madre prepara para mí y mi abuelo, aunque aprendí que él solo los comía por complacerme y no porque realmente le gustaran.

El verano que viene, ya no podré seguirlo por todo el bosque, esta es quizás la despedida, la última vez que podremos estar juntos.

—Las estrellas son realmente bonitas. — Comete lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, Seijuro se volteó para verme, alzando una de sus cejas, puesto que mi voz comenzaba a romperse.

—Son bonitas. — Seijuro desvía un momento su vista, junto a nosotros pasó un grupo de niños y uno de ellos a punto de caerse por tropezar con una piedra, Seijuro reacciona sin pensar y sostiene al chico. — Cuidado... — Después de todo un niño humano no podría estar tan tarde fuera de casa.

—Gracias. — Grita el chico mientras se aleja.

—Ten más cuidado. — Le grito mientras lo veo alejarse. Entonces el resplandor que viene de algún punto tras de mí, llama mi atención.

Volteo y con horror veo que Seijuro comienza a resplandecer, un resplandor cálido y hermoso, como la luz de miles de luciérnagas brillando. Seijuro alza sus manos, entonces por mi mente pasan las palabras que hace un tiempo él me dijo.

"Si un humano me toca, yo desapareceré..."

—¿Ese chico era un niño humano? — Pregunte al aire, una pregunta realmente estúpida.

"¡A veces cuando los humanos se unen en secreto, ni siquiera lo notamos!"

Seijuro vio sus manos, poco a poco estas comienzan a desvanecerse. Después sus ojos me buscaron.

—¡Ven! ¡Kouki, por fin puedo abrazarte! — Me sonrió de la manera más hermosa que nunca hubiera visto, extendió sus brazos, quise llorar y por un segundo creí que las lágrimas se desbordarían, me quite la máscara de zorro y corrí hacia Seijuro, pero no quería que viera mis lágrimas, así que en cambio le regale una sonrisa.

—¡Seijuro! — Como cuando fui un niño, aunque esa última vez tuve éxito, pude atrapar a Seijuro en un fuerte abrazo. Yo sonreía para él, era lo único que pude hacer y él sonrió para mí, incluso antes de desaparecer, envuelto en un cálido destello fugaz. —¡Te amo!

La máscara cayó al piso, al igual que la ropa que dejó atrás, aun siendo abrazada por mí.

—¡Yo también!

"Niño, desaparecer significa... Ser destruido, significa ya no estar más, ya no podré disfrutar de la fresca brisa del verano o de la fría nieve en el invierno. Ya no podré escuchar el hermoso cantar de las aves..."

Desaparecer significa dejar atrás dolor y tristeza.

Tome la máscara que Seijuro me regalo y la abrace lo más fuerte que pude, la luna se reflejaba hermosamente en la superficie del lago.

_—Kouki._

_—Gracias._ — Camine por el sendero que Seijuro me mostraba cada año, incluso aunque lo hacía, incluso aunque ya podía ir solo, se sentía tan vació y doloroso.

_—Aunque nosotros queríamos estar por siempre con Seijuro._

_—Siempre quiso tocar a un humano._

_—Finalmente él pudo ser abrazado por el humano que tanto adoró._ —Bajo aquella luna plateada, me despedí de ellos, con una sonrisa triste.

Yo no puedo regresar en un tiempo a este bosque, no podré sentirme feliz el siguiente verano.

Mis lágrimas cayeron esa noche y muchas noches más, mi pecho dolía cada vez que recordaba su sonrisa. Innumerables veces grite su nombre, pero no importa cuánto grite, él no volverá más.

_Sin embargo, estas memorias y recuerdos felices de aquellos veranos juntos, estarán conmigo para siempre._

**Author's Note:**

> Yamagami*: Significa montaña.
> 
> Torii*: Un torii (鳥居) es un arco tradicional japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas (Jinja), marcando la frontera entre el espacio profano y el sagrado. Consisten en dos columnas sobre las que se sustentan dos travesaños paralelos, frecuentemente coloreados de tonalidades rojas o bermellones. Algunos poseen tablas escritas montadas entre las barras horizontales. Tradicionalmente, los torii eran de madera o piedra, pero recientemente se han comenzado a hacer en acero o acero inoxidable.
> 
> Yukata*: (浴衣) es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas.
> 
> Bon Odori*: (盆踊り) es un festival de danza tradicional japonés. El Bon Odori se celebra en Japón cada verano (entre julio y agosto) y organizado localmente por cada ciudad. 


End file.
